Oswobodzenie (kampania H3)
Po umocnieniu swoich pozycji w Erathii wojska królowej Katarzyny szykują się do przepędzenia stamtąd wroga. Pierwszym celem będzie odbicie utraconej stolicy - Steadwick. W dalszej kolejności siły erathiańskie wraz z sojuszniczymi oddziałami z AvLee i Bracady będą dążyć do wyparcia nieprzyjaciół z granic kraju. Misja pierwsza: Bitwa o Steadwick Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Oswobodzenie 1.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zdobyć Steadwick. Poszukaj jasnowidza - wypełnienie jego misji pozwoli ci przenieść nagrodę do następnego scenariusza. Opis Raporty wywiadu informują, że w Steadwick zabarykadowały się oddziały wroga. Wszystkie drogi do stolicy są zablokowane, a posiłki dla wroga docierają podziemnymi tunelami. Armie operujące dotąd na zachodzie spotkają się z nami na polu bitwy. To wszystko co mam do powiedzenia. Nie spoczniemy, dopóki stolica królestwa nie znajdzie się w naszych rękach. '' Pierwszym krokiem ku wolności Erathii będzie odbicie stolicy. Nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, tym bardziej, że władcy podziemi zablokowali przesmyk prowadzący do doliny Steadwick. Siły Erathii muszą odbić zajęte przez wrogów Steadwick. Siły nieprzyjaciela są gotowe do walki zarówno w podziemiach, jak i na powierzchni. Zablokowanie przez władców podziemi przełęczy prowadzącej do stolicy sprawiło, że by ją odbić trzeba będzie zejść pod ziemię. Podpowiedź Staraj się szybko uwolnić generała Kendala - jego więzienie znajduje się w lewym górnym rogu mapy. Działaj szybko, gdyż wróg ma przewagę liczebną. Misja druga: Neutralna działalność Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Oswobodzenie 2.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zająć wszystkie miasta i zamki wroga, oraz pokonać wszystkich wrogich bohaterów. Niektóre posterunki graniczne można pokonać jedynie pod warunkiem, że bohater posiada artefakt zdobyty w poprzednim scenariuszu. Opis ''Jestem Winstan Langer, ambasador z Bracady rządzonej przez Wielkiego Wezyra Gavina Magnusa. Siły z Tatalii i Krewlod ścierają się nieustannie w bitwach na ziemiach zachodniej Erathii. Chociaż konflikt trwa od kilku miesięcy, wciąż trwają walki. Choć mój władca jest zmartwiony wybuchem kolejnej wojny, przysyła ci posiłki, aby wesprzeć cię w potrzebie. Tej bitwy nie rozstrzygnie talent stratega, ale ilość gotowych na śmierć rycerzy. Powodzenia. Ambasador Bracady Winstan Langer w imieniu swego władcy, Gavina Magnusa, zaoferował pomoc w uwolnieniu zachodniej Erathii z rąk tataliańskich i krewlodzkich maruderów. Czas przypomnieć sąsiadom, którędy przebiega granica. Gavin Magnus wysłał na pogranicze Tatalii, Krewlod i Erathii swoje oddziały, by nie dopuściły do zajęcia przez te pierwsze dalszych ziem. Teraz z rozkazu królowej Katarzyny dołączą do nich siły erathiańskie, celem przepędzenia najeźdźcy. Podpowiedź Zwiadowca donosi, że wzdłuż granicy znajduje się wiele obozów uchodźców, zapełnionych stworzeniami które zmuszone zostały do opuszczenia swoich domów z powodu nieustających walk w tym rejonie. Zdobądź amulet życia - przyda się w następnej misji. Misja trzecia: Rozprawa z diabłem Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Oswobodzenie 3.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz przejąć miasto Kleesive. Niektóre posterunki graniczne można pokonać jedynie pod warunkiem, że bohater posiada artefakt zdobyty w poprzednim scenariuszu. Opis Nazywam się Dorell, jestem ambasadorem z AvLee. Przynoszę wiadomości od królowej Katarzyny. Po odbiciu stolicy, na dwór przybył posłaniec Kreegan. Twierdzi, że mają zakładnika, którym jest król Erathii, Roland. Chcą dostać milion sztuk złota okupu. Nie jesteśmy w stanie potwierdzić prawdziwości jego słów. Bez względu na to, czy posłaniec kłamie czy nie, królowa nie chce zapłacić okupu. Posłaniec zdradził nam, iż król ma być podobno trzymany w fortecy klanu Kreelah znajdującej się na ziemiach królestwa Eeofolu. Twoim zadaniem jest wykrycie domniemanego miejsca przetrzymywania króla i uwolnienie go. Z powodu wagi misji otrzymasz wsparcie z AvLee. Pamiętaj: możesz uratować króla lub wpaść w śmiertelną pułapkę. Do pałacu królowej Katarzyny przyszedł list od Lucyfera Kreegana III, najwyższego dowódcy sił zbrojnych Eeofolu. Lucyfer twierdzi, że pojmał męża Katarzyny, Rolanda Ironfista z Enroth i wyda go dopiero po zapłaceniu okupu w wysokości miliona sztuk złota. Przesłuchany przez Erathian posłaniec wyznał, że król jest przetrzymywany przez klan Kreelah z Eeofolu przy samej granicy z Erathią. Nie ma mimo to pewności, czy mówił prawdę. Jednak dla Rolanda armie Erathii wraz z wspierającymi je wojskami AvLee spróbują zająć główną fortecę klanu - Kleesive. Podpowiedź Postaraj się zdobyć lunetę - przyda się w finałowej misji tej kampanii. Misja czwarta: Tunele i troglodyci Poziom trudności: wysoki (130%) Warunki Plik:Oswobodzenie 4.jpg Aby wygrać, musisz zająć wszystkie miasta i zamki wroga, oraz pokonać wszystkich wrogich bohaterów. Niektóre posterunki graniczne można pokonać jedynie pod warunkiem, że bohater posiada artefakt zdobyty w poprzednim scenariuszu. Opis Wiemy już, jak i dlaczego Erathia padła pod nawałem wojsk z Nighonu i Eeofolu. Używając sieci podziemnych tuneli wykopanych przez ich armie, najeźdźcy uderzyli równocześnie w wielu miejscach przeważającymi siłami. Odkryliśmy główną arterię, która transportuje wojska wroga z Nighonu do Erathii. Znajduje się ona pod oceanem, łącząc podziemia królestwa Nighonu z Antagarichem. Bracada i AvLee przysłały nam posiłki, aby wspomóc nas w trudnej walce. Naszym głównym celem jest zepchnięcie armii kreegańskich i nighońskich do tuneli, a następnie podążenie za nimi aż do wybrzeży królestwa Nighonu. Wiemy już, że Erathia znajduje się pod kontrolą Nighonu i Eeofolu. Dosłownie podkopali się pod Nighońską Cieśniną i włamali do tuneli krasnoludów przy wybrzeżu Erathii. Teraz musimy zmusić ich, by znów zeszli do tuneli - tym razem używając ich jako jedynej drogi ucieczki. Musimy na zawsze oczyścić z nich nasze ziemie! Sytuacja nie jest łatwa. Mimo odzyskania przez wojska Erathii Steadwick i pomocy udzielonej przez AvLee i Bracadę nadal duża część kraju jest okupowana przez wojska Nighonu. Podczas gdy armie Eeofolu atakowały przez granicę, wojska Władców Podziemi wykorzystały stare krasnoludzkie tunele do przeniesienia swych sił pod powierzchnią Cieśniny Nighońskiej. Nadszedł czas, by wrócili za morze. Podpowiedź Jeśli zdobyłeś wcześniej lunetę i teleskop możesz zdobyć z łatwością tarczę strażnika niebios i hełm gromu. Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III